Race Against Time
by AshesXDust26
Summary: SerenaOC, Seto meets her in the orphanage, First chapter explains    it all Gets poisoned by a plant thats only cure is IN the Duel Monster World. Seto risks life and limb to find it before its too late. And WHAT! Serena's a Dark Magician Girl! SetoOC
1. Introducing SERENA!

Author's Note: For those of you ticked and/or sad that I deleted my other story FEAR NOT! While trying to stay awake in college Algebra class I've thought about my story on here and thought that it wasn't that good of a finale, so I deleted it and figured it was for the best. I have thought of another story topic, and I hope you enjoy it, if it gets me excited and I haven't seen a Yu-Gi-Oh! Episode in years should be.

**Ok for new readers, my character Serena is completely made up, I incorporated her into the series and this is her profile to get to know her better.**

Introduction to story:

Serena is Seto's age; she has long dark red hair and green eyes. (Think Serenity's hair length, but not her type of bangs, her bangs lay flat and are longer). She usually wears a pair of flare blue jeans and a black T-shirt (I want it to have something on it, but I don't know what . ) She is very bubbly, but can be emotional at times (Sad , ticked XD, scared OO, or ecstatic :D).

She duels well, equaling Yugi and Seto. Her deck is good; she has one Blue Eyes White Dragon (Seto gave it to her, I'll explain the relationship further down). One day I'll build a deck for her, in the story she doesn't use it so don't worry about that much.

Relationship:

Her and Seto love each other! YAY!

However there's a dark cloud in this love story. 

The two met in the orphanage when they were young. She lost her parents in a car accident and was placed in the orphanage. Seto and Mokuba were already in the orphanage when she came along; they befriended her when they saw she was all alone on the swings (sniff). Time passed, they became wonderful friends, than Gozaburo Kaiba (hiss) came along. When Seto challenged him to the chess match, his first demand was to take both Mokuba and Serena with. Gozaburo refused to take Serena, and after a chat with Seto, Serena convinced him to play anyway.

Well… he won.

Seto, Mokuba, and Serena wrote to each other almost every day.

A year after that Serena got adopted connection was lost when her new family moved out of the country.

Years Later

Serena moves into Domino City and meets (da da da daaaaa) Seto. However, he's cold and rude and everything his Gozaburo turned him into (hiss). At first, he ignores Serena, but when she comes up to him he tells her to leave him alone.

In the mean time, she made friends with Yugi's gang (meaning Mai, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and Duke (later obviously). And dueled with them constantly. Mokuba is basically her little brother, he adores Serena and they hang out regularly. (Occasionally running into Seto).

Later on, we realize Seto's totally head over heels for Serena, BUT his heart is in ice and won't be so easily healed. So basically throughout the series he tries to show her he cares but he's a little shaky in that whole 'feelings' thing… Right.

She knows he likes her, and she likes him as well. As for other crushes, she thinks Bakura's 'nice side' is absolutely adorable (who the heck doesn't??), but she doesn't 'like' him.

Oh, probably should say this too… so back then in ancient Egyptian times was Serena's past life. She was only a servant to Priest Seto but was there when Atem (Yami Yugi) and Seto were dueling and sometimes has dreams about it. Yami Bakura remembers her and likes her (get into that a little bit in the story).

Well now that the bases are covered…onward!

Please remain seated while the train is in motion…


	2. Shopping With Mokuba

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack… I own Serena (ha ha-ha?)

Chapter 1: Shopping

Serena's phone buzzed earlier than she wished for. Her eyes were still closed, lingering in the sleep she was previously enjoying. She knew who it was, and she knew she should answer it, but moving was too much of a chore. Reaching a hand out to her dresser, she grabbed the sleek silver phone, answered it, and put it to her ear.

"Mmm?" Was all she mumbled.

"Good morning!" A very excited Mokuba chirped on the other end of the line. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I was thinking that we would start at this store that I passed the other... Are you sleeping?" He demanded.

Serena yawned. "I was."

"Well, we'll be over to pick you up in a few minutes alright? We're on our way now. Talk to you soon!" The phone clicked and was silent.

Serena put her phone back on the dresser and snuggled back into her pillow. It took a second, but then she shot up, throwing her covers off herself and fell out of bed.

"Jeez!" She fumbled trying to take off her baggy shirt that she slept in.

Mokuba had asked Serena about a week ago to help him shop for a gift for Seto. Tomorrow was the anniversary that the two brothers were adopted into the Kaiba Corporation. She agreed to help him, and knew Mokuba would be upset if she were late.

"Hey honey," her adoptive mom said from behind her door, "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry!" She said ashamed, "I slept in and Mokuba's on his way."

"Oh I see." Her mom sounded like she was smiling. "Have fun today, I love you."

"Love you too." She said sliding on her jeans.

As soon as she put on her shoes, there was a knock at the front door. Serena grabbed her purse and flew down the stairs to be greeted by the Kaiba limo driver.

"Mornin' Kenji!" (I have no idea if he has a name; I just gave him one for the story). Serena smiled.

The tall quiet man gave a slight smile.

"Good morning Ms. Latos."

"Sorry to make you work so early, if I would've known Mokuba wanted to start at dusk I would've drove."

"Hey!" Mokuba shouted from the limo window "It's so not dusk!"

Serena giggled and climbed into the vehicle. As with everything the Kaiba's owned, the interior was well furnished and buzzing with technology.

"I'm afraid to even move, I might break something." Serena said.

"Don't worry, it can be fixed easily." He smiled, "Kenji, can you take us to that place I was talking about?"

The car began to move, driving straight into the heart of the city. (A/N: They're in Battle City now.)

"So any ideas what to get him?" Serena asked.

Mokuba looked at her and shook his head.

_How about a heart?_ She thought.

Just than a buzzing was heard. Serena looked at her phone but it wasn't ringing.

"It's our phone." Mokuba laughed as Serena was looking around for the source.

Mokuba lowered a screen from the roof of the vehicle.

"It's Seto." He said pushing a button on the screen, "Hey bro!"

Serena stayed out of the conversation, she stared out of the window at the city. There were several duels going on, but nothing too serious. It was a beautiful day, so she opened her window and breathed in the fresh air. When she heard her name mentioned she turned back to Mokuba.

"We'll be fine, trust us." Mokuba said to the screen.

Serena leaned into the screen's view and Seto stared back at her. He didn't say anything as she stared into his piercing eyes.

_I love you;_ she wanted so much to say.

"Call me when you're done Mokuba." Seto said and than the screen went black.

Serena sighed but quickly smiled. "I'm guessing he doesn't think he can trust us?"

Mokuba clicked the screen back into place. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Don't worry, if we get mugged I'll throw you into the muggers and run away."

"Hey!"

She laughed as she hugged him. Before they knew it the limo came to a halt.

"We're here Mr. Kaiba." Kenji said.

"Thank you Kenji." Mokuba climbed out of the car, "We'll call you when were done."

"See-you!" Serena waved.

The limo drove off and Serena and Mokuba walked towards the shop in front of them.

MEANWHILE…

Seto Kaiba typed on his computer impatiently. He tracked Serena's duel disc (Ok so pretend they're sill in the duel tournament) and kept an eye on her dot.

He shot up and began pacing around his office. He hated himself for being so cold to her, for having his ego and pride block off his heart. He knew how she felt about him. One day she even told him she loved him, but yet here he was. The key to winning over a girl's heart was not cold, distant, and cruel actions.

He hated her too, why would she still love a…monster like him? Why would she still smile every time they ran into each other? Why?

He slammed his fists on his desk and a folded piece of paper flew off his desk and onto the floor. He picked it up, the paper was very delicate, but he managed to open it.

_**Dear Seto and Mokuba,**_

_**Guess what! I got adopted today! My new parents are the best, their names are Aya and Hoshi and I'm moving out of here tomorrow. **_

_**Well that was the good news, the bad news it were moving out of the country. I'll try to write to you guys, but I don't know if my parents want to spend money on stamps. No matter what happens I love you guys! Well I have to pack now, all the kids are so happy for me I'm so excited!**_

_**I love you both!**_

_**Serena**_

Seto folded up the letter and stuffed it back into its hiding place. He sighed and sad back down at looked at Serena's dot again.

_Back than I would've given anything to be with you,_ He thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

MAZEL TOV! First chapter up and loaded. If you wish please R&R! Good comments spelling help always wanted. Anything to prove to me that I have fans that are willing to read! Until we meet again!


End file.
